Rhythm in Love
by Yuki029
Summary: RYOSAKU. Series of One-shots. The Boy Who Murdered Love: He thought it's all about fame and money; he took her for granted; he broke her heart.
1. Encore

Ladeda, a new series of one-shots; I know I know, Sweets aren't going as well as it should be, my head is stuck and blocked, so I decided to write fanfictions based on songs. I've checked the Content Guidelines, and it stated that: Copying from a previously published work (including musical lyrics) not in the public domain. (is not allowed), so I'm not going to post the lyrics onto the story (what a shame I wanted to put little extracts of it, not the whole song… but you know), but it never stated that I couldn't base a story on the song… Really, tell me if I'm violating the guidelines, I'll delete it immediately. I don't want to be banned ;)

Song: Encore by Jason Derulo

Rated: T

Summary: He woke up early in the morning, and found a naked girl lying beside him. What the hell did he do?!?

* * *

**Encore**

He moaned. The sun was shinning in his eyes and he did not like how it hits his face so intensely. No. That's not the only reasons that's giving him a bad mood in the morning; but also because Echizen Ryoma was abnormally tired and could hardly move. Really, he couldn't understand how every single muscle in his body was aching so badly, it didn't hurt like that after he played a furious match, nor does it hurt that much after a huge work-out.

Something stirred beside him. Ryoma's eyes shot opened. Did he just felt something moved beside him? He forced himself to clam down, it must be Karupin; yes it must be; the soft and smoothness could not be something other than Karupin's fur; unconsciously he started to stroke the fur gently, closing his eyes again, enjoying the sensation of the fur running through his fingers. Didn't Karupin's fur grow a bit too long?

Karupin moaned in satisfactory. Wait, could a cat moan in satisfactory? Yes of course they… can't. Once again Ryoma's eyes shot wide opened, looking at the thing he thought was Karupin, he swore that his heart had beaten twice as fast as it normally do; if not because of his normal training he might have died in a heart attack.

Then he saw it. What met his eyes was a beautiful girl, her eyes closed and a peaceful smile spread across her face. She must be having a good dream, and oblivious of the fact that she's lying beside a stranger. Ryoma swallowed when he realised he was actually stroking her hair, her smooth, chocolaty, wavy and silky hair; but that's not the worst part. The worst part was: she's naked. They're both naked. Did he just have a one night stand with a stranger? A stranger that might gave him AIDS and STDS? He bolted right up, ignoring the dissatisfactory moan from the girl. Then his heat stopped. He swore that his heart stopped. He took his words back, the worst part aren't waking up realising that a woman beside him was naked; the worst part was realising the woman beside him was Ryuzaki Sakuno. The red spots on the bed sheets were certainly blinding him.

A small sweat started to form on Ryoma's forehead. What did he do?? He banged his head towards his fist silently, fearing that it might wake the beauty next to him. Think idiot. Think! So he won the Wimbledon yesterday for the very first time. Yes he remembered that much, and then? What else? He groaned; the headache was certainly killing him. Yes! Headaches! Hangovers! That concluded he was drunk. Yes, celebrations, his classmates were there, his manager was there and Ryuzaki was there. Then they got drunk. Then? They started to make out? Just how did they found themselves in a hotel room? Ryoma rubbed his eyes, this is not good. Wrecking his brains in early morning after life threatening shocks was not good.

The girl beside him started to stir. He turned his head towards the girl and studied her intensely. Now he's sure that the girl wouldn't give him any AIDS or STDS, really a girl as innocent as Ryuzaki would not gain such disease. Well, maybe he should change the way of addressing her now, since he was the one who took her virginity. The red spots were still glaring into his eyes as sharp as ever. He forced himself to looking away from the stinging red and concentrated on her face.

It was angelic. The sun light had graced her face so delicately it was barely possible to be true, her chocolate brown waterfall spread upon the pillow and some fell down covering part of her face. Her brows frowned as her hair tickles and she did a little wrinkle with her nose. Ryoma smirked. That was unbelievably cute. He reached out wanting to move the hair away from her face gently. His hand froze in mid-air. Did he just think all that? Ryoma bit the inside of his cheeks. Oh no no no no no. He did not just want to brush away the hair that was annoying Sakuno.

He pause as the name he savour the name Sakuno, thinking how sweet it sounded in his head, would it sound even better if he said it out loud? He paused. Then scowled, just what was happening to his brain? He blamed it on the sun, the shock, the adrenaline. Or maybe a sperm had swum the wrong way and attacked his brain. A light moan rang beside him, indicating the awakening of the sleeping beauty beside him. His body tensed.

"Hm…?" Sakuno's voice echoed the silent room, Ryoma stared at her. He watched with amusement with the change of the girl's expression. Initially, her eyes widened in shock, her mouth gaped at him, and she tried to close it, though failing miserably her jaw fell down again, gawping like a goldfish. It was a few seconds before she realise that they _both_ were clotheless and grabbed the nearest sheets to cover herself. She was hopelessly adorable.

Ryoma couldn't help but chuckled, ignoring the shock face of the girl before him. "Di…did we…?" Sakuno stuttered. Then the red glistening spots caught her eyes. Her eyes were glued towards the blood spots that proved that she was no longer a virgin. A bright red flush flushed her face; then slowly her face lost all the colours and turned unexpectedly pale. Ryoma didn't like the change. It looked way too ill; and was the fact that she had done it with him so bad?

"Um… Ryoma-kun, you don't have to um… take any responsibilities." Sakuno suddenly said after the eternal silence. Ryoma's amber eyes squinted into a narrow line at what Sakuno had said; did he seem to be those people who eat without paying? Sakuno took the wrong signal on his ferociousness and quickly stuttered "I…I mean we're both adults… and we're mature enou-" Ryoma didn't let her finish the sentence before he smashed his lips onto Sakuno's.

Pushing her down onto the messy sheets he gazed intensively into Sakuno's shocked orbs, he deepened the kiss pushing himself onto her, and started to nibble her full cherry blossom lips. She gasped in disbelieve, while he took the opportunity to thrust his tongue and explore her delicate mouth. Sakuno slowly closed her eyes, melting into the tingly sensation; her hand wrapped around Ryoma's neck instinctively pulling him closer towards herself, Ryoma grinned in victory and deepened (if possible) the kiss.

He slowly left her mouth and trailed to her ear, his breathe brought shiver down Sakuno's spine, and a slight embarrassing moan escaped her lips. She quickly flushed from the bottom of her neck to her forehead. Ryoma chortled lightly kissing down her neck, slowly trailing down…

"No!" Sakuno pushed him away, the unexpected force made Ryoma trampled backwards, astonished by the strength the little woman under him possess. A frustrated groan escaped his lips as lust had corrupted his mind. Sakuno bit her puffy red lips and hugged the nearest sheet towards her chest. "I… I don't think we should do that." Leaving those last words, Sakuno escaped from the king-sized bed and ran towards the bathroom.

Ryoma ran his hand through his hair as he heard the water sound coming from the bathroom. Maybe he had scared her. Did he? He thought he was pretty obvious that he wanted to take responsibility for his action, not because of guilt but for selfish personal reasons? He could feel the butterflies in his stomach as he watched the girl's every expression from her sleep till when she woke up. Pathetic he realised, but true. He wanted to hold the girl towards him and bury his face down her nape; and more importantly his head fit there perfectly, like it was just made for him.

Everything about her was so right that he know he couldn't take his eyes off her. He stood up, wrapping the spare sheet over his waist and walked towards the bathroom. He knocked gently on the door. "Hey." A small gasp entered Ryoma's ears and he knew she was listening. "Last night was um… mind-blowing." He chuckled when he heard gurgling sound Sakuno made from hiding her face in the water from embarrassment. "I just want to say that…I want to have an encore." After the words spilled out from his mouth, he regretted it immediately. Just how perverted had that sound! It was totally awkward, just why did he use that word? Encore? Are they having some music performance or something?

"I… I mean…" A roar of laughter boomed out from the bathroom, as Sakuno reluctantly laugh at Ryoma's stupidity and the weird choice of words. Ryoma chuckled, he was so relived that she had finally lighten up, and his shoulders physically relaxed. He didn't even noticed that they were tensed a second before. "I take that as a yes?" Ryoma said nonchalantly, his confidence building back up, as arrogance shone through his speech.

The door he was leaning on opened, as the girl inside came out; her body barely covered with towel her hair dripping with water. A light grin covered her face she wrapped her arms around Ryoma's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

He grinned. He took that as a yes. So he is going to have an encore; or encores.

* * *

YAY it's done :). It was so fun writing it and it's late here. I'm so tired. But wanting to know your opinions as soon as I could, I decided to quickly finish writing this so please review in order to make up for me to sacrifice my sleeping time? :) thank you for reading!

Sorry for any spellings or grammar mistakes. Hope you liked it.

OH. I'm currently obsessed with this song. Try listening to it :)


	2. Break Your Heart

I am not going to rush a one-shot anymore. There's too many typos and mistakes last chapter. :P, whoopsies. Anyway thank you for all the reviews ;) you guys are fantabulous! :) also thank you for everyone who put this on alert and favourites, you gave me confidence to go on ;) Hope you like this one.

Song: Break Your Heart by Taio Cruz  
Rated: T  
Summary: "I'm only gonna break your heart." "I'm ready."

* * *

**Break Your Heart**

She didn't know when they had grown so far apart; they've gone through so much, from being stranger to simple acquaintance and eventually friends; but somehow once they step foot in Seishun High, they stopped talking. No more simple nods, no more morning greetings, not to say the light chats, and comfortable silences.

Though she continued the habit of making lunch boxes for him, but she was never sure what he thought about it. Every lunch time she would leave the lunch box on his desk, and she would exit his classroom, and she would find the empty box in her locker at the end of school. It had always been like that.

She sighed; she couldn't explain the change of Ryoma either. He was now the classic play boy of the school; he became the prince, the 'it'. Still, the fact that he had became ten times hotter than before did not help her to describe the change in attitude; he had been dating different girls every month, being worshiped by his colleagues, attending parties but still aced his grades and tennis, it's a mystery. He kept his arrogance, his coldness, though the difference was that he was not the little brat that will blush when girls were mentioned, instead, he might be one of the most experienced boy in school.

To be honest Sakuno herself had found him irresistible, not to say she had a crush on him forever since. How could other girls resist his charm? She should have known that he wouldn't spare another glance at her anymore; she's just an invisible person in the school that blends in too well. So why did it hurt whenever she heard the news that he's again dating another girl?

She wanted to bang her head against the wall. Four years! Four years of unrequited love should be stopped. She repeated to herself again and again, but she couldn't help it! Whenever Echizen Ryoma entered the room, she'll find her eyes follow his every movements, she'll realise how stupid she was that she thought she had convinced herself not to like him, and worse how she know that it couldn't be stopped.

Sakuno slid open the door to the photocopy room as the teacher had asked her to help him photocopy the worksheet for the class. She froze in her action. Speak of the devil, and she was just thinking about him!

She found Ryoma sitting on the ground, so nonchalantly as if it was the most normal thing to have a beautiful girl sitting on his lap. The girl's face flushed (Sakuno couldn't decided that it's from lust or embarrassment, probably both), her shirt was forgotten on the ground, and Ryoma's hand war encircling around her waist; in exchange the girl's hand was on Ryoma's bare chest, while all the buttons on his shirt were undone. Ryoma gave Sakuno a slight glance, his eyes widened in split second; he recovered so quickly that none of the girls had realised due to the utter shock.

Sakuno blinked and figured out she was staring at the half naked couple for quite some time. She forced her jaws to move as she quickly stuttered out "Please continue." And slammed the door shut. She forced her leg to step backwards and toppled away forcing herself not to fall flat on the face. Not knowing that Ryoma had already pushed the nameless girl off him and went out of the room just in time to see her flee.

Of course, not getting her work done like how a good girl should be would resolve to punishment at lunch time tidying the worst place in the school. Storeroom. Sakuno coughed as the dust flew into her nose, waving her hand like a maniac trying to gasp some clean air. What was the school thinking? At least find someone to clean the room! She swore this room was designed for torturing students who had angered the strictest teacher in the whole wide world, and unfortunately the victim was her. Bravo.

Though cleaning up wasn't the problem, in fact being the only child at home, cleaning was one of her specialities, easy peasy (lemon squeezy), but ruining her perfect record had been somewhat, heartbreaking. It wasn't like there'll be any prize, but more of a personal achievements that she had accomplished for the past eleven years of school-life, and now, here's a big black dot on her clear record. Not cool. She sighed as she forced herself to lift up the stack of books and wobbling hopelessly.

"Still the wobbly-hips eh?" A deep sexy hoarse voice echoed behind her, as she froze in her action. She knew this voice a bit too well. She turned her head around just to make sure it's the person she's assuming, and she was met with cat-like amber orbs that shone in amusement. Her jaw dropped.

It was not fair. The power he had over her! He was just leaning on the doorframe sexily with his arm above his head and his head resting on the joints; his shirt was barely buttoned and his other hand was stuffed in his pocket in the hottest, coolest, handsomest way possible. Sakuno flushed unconsciously, were hormones finally affecting her in the late-teens? She only turned redder as she remembered the earlier scene she had accidentally ran into.

"I…I'm sorry, it didn't mean to happen… I di..didn't know you're in the room… wi..with…" Sakuno started to stutter as she stared at the boy who's moving closer to her, like a predator that was ready to leap on his prey. She felt chills going down her spine, not knowing what she was stuttering anymore, as meaningless words sputtered out of her mouths and all she could think was: DANGER! DANGER! DANGER!

She didn't miss the mischievous glint in Ryoma's eyes, nor did she miss the wicked smirk lingering on his lips; the lips that had kissed so many other girls. Sakuno suddenly felt her heart sank. Her sudden disappointed expression did not escape from Ryoma's sharp eyes, though he continued to close the distance between them.

Sakuno gasped as she felt the chill concrete pressed against her back, she swore she heard something from those delicate lips about still being 'stuttery', but she wasn't so sure as her mind was clouded with the fact that their distance are basically gone, and she could feel the hot, moisturised breathes blowing onto her face, as Ryoma had lowered himself to be at the same level as her. She gulped down the invisible knot in her throat; she swore she could choke from her saliva as their nose tips nearly touched.

"Wha..what do Ryoma-kun want?" Sakuno didn't notice the satisfied glint in his eyes as he heard the familiar 'Ryoma-kun' as her eyes was glued to the red, thin, damp lips of his that was so dangerously close to her own cherry-blossomed ones, as she's also fully aware the fact that she was trapped in between two masculine arms that's…perfectly shaped. Another fairly noticeable flush occupied Sakuno as she suddenly remembered how tone his body was from the glimpse she had earlier in the morning.

"Wha…what is Ryoma-kun doing here?" Still she was in a monologue as Ryoma was still in silence, staring into every change of expression in the petite girl's face.

"Why are you still making lunch for me?" Ryoma's voice boomed out suddenly, his manly voice was so deep and strong compared to Sakuno's as hers was as timid as a mouse. She was dazed from the sudden question, trying to find the answer herself. Well she knew the answer, but finding the suitable answer that would not scare him away. Though she couldn't find any.

"'Ca…cause" She hesitated, as she wasn't sure should she confess to him in such…such intimidating situation. "I like you." She whispered barely audible even for her own ears, though Ryoma caught it. His eyes widened by surprised an unconscious smirk lingered on his lips.

"What did you say?" he asked, his lips moved softly against the sensitive skin on Sakuno's earlobe; she shivered as she felt the warm breathe brushed down her neck. Her brain was fizzing like cola, while she clearly didn't hear what Ryoma had asked her. The boy only smirked wider upon her reaction. "So?" He pressed, he slowly nibbled the innocent girl's earlobe, Sakuno's eyes widened in shock; instinctively she squealed and wanted to push the boy away; but she's too weak. Instead she had put herself in a dangerous position as her hands were resting on his masculine chest while her push was just an encouragement for Ryoma to go on.

"Say you like me again." Ryoma whispered while his tongue attacked her neck, shattering her intellect. "I…I like you…" As the words escaped her mouth, she suddenly was conscious of what she said again, as if lust had escaped with the words. Her mouth hung open and gaped at Ryoma who was already grinning like an idiot; while she couldn't decide to rate that grin as genuine happy about her affections or the satisfactory of how he had manipulated her to confess so shamelessly.

"Then you wanna go out with me?" Ryoma whispered as their nose tips were now touching; their lips were just millimetres apart. Sakuno stared at him, her mind blanked and her head just nodded itself; she swore there's an unknown spirit that's controlling her now.

"But I'm only gonna break you heart." Ryoma continued; while his lips were perilously close to her; her chocolate orbs could just stare into his amber sharp-cat eyes. A sudden confidence and courage rose from the bottom of her heart. Ryoma noticed how her eyes glinted with a certain emotion that he's so unfamiliar with.

"I'm ready." Leaving those words Ryoma closed their gap. It was later than Sakuno realize that he had never told her why he was there at the very first place.

**to be continued...**

* * *

YAY done :).

Wrote this for around a month, 'cause I was sooooooo busy; and that's genuine true. And since I'm having my exams in less than one month, I wouldn't be going on the computer (or internet) for around a month? So that means I'll be on a one month hiatus, shortest. Although I don't think that would be much of a difference since I'm such a lazy author.

But I before saying goodbye xD I must say. THANKYOU rainism0701 for reviewing If I Can Choose Again, as now it reached 20 reviews xD it means A LOT to me. Really :) just wondering how did you find that story?

But YESH. Thank you for every one of those reviews as I've said earlier. And yes I'm gonna shut up. And the next chapter wouldn't be so sexual anymore. I promise.

Same old :)

Sorry for any grammatical or spelling mistakes, and hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Just The Way You Are

Nope, not a continuation of Break Your Heart, a totally random out of nowhere story. Hope you'll enjoy it!

Song: Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars  
Rated: K+  
Summary: She just need to be the way she is, that's why he fell in love with her in the first place anyway.

* * *

**Just the Way You Are**

Everything was pretty perfect. They have a sweet, loving and not-so-innocent relationship that lasted for around three years? It started when they were seventeen if he remembered correctly. Well, it was a snowy night and things got a little out of hand, well out of his hand.

It was quite romantic, in Ryoma's standard of course, a bunch of red roses, an elegant (expensive) candle-light dinner, walking along the harbour, it was perfect. The moment was right. The atmosphere was right. Everything was right. Except the answer.

"No."

Harsh. Very harsh indeed. He thought his very romantic, moving, lovely "Marry Me" would give him a very teary, happy, excited "Yes!" oh how very wrong was he. Well, at least he got teary. Well, that's basically why he was so confused, annoyed and well, _confused._ He might give up on their relationship if she said she doesn't love him anymore, really, who would want to bind a girl that had a changed heart to themselves? It would only hurt them both. But no, that was not the case. She was crying when she said no. She was _apologising_.

He had never felt more…helpless. Her tears had clearly broken his heart. He nearly blurted out, "it's okay; really, stop crying, you don't need to be my wife." Nearly. It was then when he realise how strongly he wanted to change her last name into Echizen. Imagine, Echizen Sakuno. Doesn't that sound so much better than the old Ryuzaki Sakuno? Well she clearly, obviously, deplorably thought the otherwise!

Well he wasn't so gentlemanly as well to be honest, when she said no. Although he couldn't remember too clearly because disappointment, anger and sadness ate him up, he blurted out a distasteful "Fine!" and walked away. Yeah, he just walked away, ignoring the light sobs and the shaking "Ryoma-kun"s behind him and walked away. It was childish, he knew that very well, yet gives him some credit. He was rejected by the love of his life. He was disappointed. He was only twenty-years-old. He was….quite a brat.

Well! He admits it wasn't the smartest thing to do; the gesture had hurt both him and Sakuno, which was the last thing he wanted to do… but he couldn't help it! A light sigh left his lips again, rubbing his now blood-strained eyes from the sleepless nights after the incident. A strong slap whacked across his head. "Stop sighing!" a deep, booming voice rang through burger joint, causing every single pairs of eyes darting across them, wondering who caused such violence.

"Momo-senpai!"Using the same volume as the whack, Ryoma yelled back, causing even more disapproving looks from the little fast-food restaurant. Aware of the attention Ryoma lowered his voice and hissed, "I came here for advice not goddamn violence," earning a smug grin from the slightly older male with spiky hair and dark, deep, daunting eyes. Yes, daunting, that stupid pair of pitch-black eyes are quite daunting to Ryoma now, not that he would ever admit that he found the least-intimidating senpai…well intimidating.

He regretted it immediately when he called Momoshiro Takeshi. Really, maybe depression had screwed-up his mind that why he called the most, utterly, hopelessly, idiot to help him. Must be. He groaned while Momo gulped down another burger while trying to talk at the same time. "Mmuure knorr, shee jurrst insemmure," he….said. Ryoma couldn't decide which verb could describe his insolent way of talking. "What?" Ryoma asked, rolling his twinkling (with annoyance) amber eyes in the process earning another whack on his head. "I said," Momo gulped down the remaining burger before he continues "you know she's just insecure?"

There was a moment of awkward silence that swept through the restaurant, almost at the same time the whole restaurant stopped talking as if emphasizing the shock Ryoma was going through. The silence did not last long, while everyone started chortling and chatting again, leaving the stunned Ryoma being silent alone.

A light snap of the finger from Momo woke him up, as if shocked by a deafening sound Ryoma made a little light jump before he blurted "What?" He swore he heard a mumble that sounded like "what's wrong with his limited vocabulary now?" from Momoshiro before he raised his voice and continued, "Well, you know, you being a tennis champion or something and she's just a student in university. Although I totally disagree, she might think she's not good enough for you. I mean, she was crying yeah? Like she was crying when she rejected you, so maybe, I said maybe! Stop glaring at me! MAYBE, she thought you deserve someone better. Which to be honest I think it's the other way round. You know, she is way too good for y- STOP GLARING AT ME."

"That is stupid."

"No it's not. Everyone is a little insecure every now and then. I mean asking her to marry you is a big thing you know. I guess she just freaked out and was scared that your action is just a spur of a moment thing…WHAT. I'm just voicing out my opinion! STOP GLARING AT ME."

Ryoma's brows were now knitted in the middle of his forehead, as if lightning had struck in his stone-stubborn brain, the words 'she's just insecure' kept echoing in his head (while he just couldn't stop glaring at Momo), suffocating him from realisation. No matter how ridiculous he thought the reason, he could help but realise the _symptoms _that leaks out whenever they're together.

The uncomfortable smile when people (hot, sexy, attractive girls in particular) came up and asked for his autograph, the uncertain gaze whenever he complimented her, the wondering stare whenever she saw a picture of him in sport magazines. He never thought someone as perfect as she would be insecure, so he never paid attention to those small little gestures when she tightened her grip whenever she saw people (hot, sexy, attractive girls in particular) asking for autographs, or the little twitch on her lips whenever he complimented her and the little clench whenever she saw a picture of him in sport magazines.

Almost immediately, he stood up, startling the still-munching-burgers Momo-senpai, and rushed out of the restaurant not even bothered to say bye. He ran as fast as he could to the door of his girlfriend, well going-to-be-wife, and slammed on the door with all his strength. He was even a little surprise that the door didn't break down from his desperate thumps.

A certain brunette hair girl opened the door with a gasp hanging from her lips; Ryoma took the opportunity and hold the door open, hoping Sakuno would actually listen to him before she slammed the door shut, which was what was in her mind exactly.

"I-I like you when I see you drooling when you sleep," Ryoma started, catching his own breath, his words causing a raise of eyebrow from Sakuno. "I like it when you stand next to me, I like it when you hit me when I call you fat, I like it when you hide in the toilet and pick your no- yikes! I'm serious! Don't hit! I like you when your hair is in a mess, I like it when my fingers brush through it, I like you when you snuggle next to me, I like it when boogers trail down your nose when you cry because of some crappy sappy movie…"

"What is your point Echizen Ryoma?" Sakuno asked, annoyed, angered by the disgusting, embarrassing little speech, her arms cross in front of her chest in a defensive position. Ryoma chuckled and wrapped his round the tiny waist of Sakuno's pulling her close to him, ignoring her little struggle of irritation. "My point is," he whispered into her ear gently, "I love you, just the way you are. No matter what you do, what you think, what you are, it's because you're you, that's why I fell in love. You taught me how to love, how to care and how to be jealous, it is you who made me want to settle down, it is you that taught me something that's more important than tennis," Ryoma pulled out a paper ring made out of burger wrapper from burger joint, and put it gently on her wedding finger. "Sorry I left the other ring at home, but Sakuno, I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you, marry me?"

He stared at her now misted eyes, he saw the glint of confidence that always shone in her eyes while she was cooking, the satisfactory when he said he liked her food. He knew she understood her little speech, that she was all he wanted, that he didn't want any other. He knew he gave him the security she longed for during their courtship. A small smile crept on her lips as he saw the initially frowning face blossomed into a confident, content smile.

"Yes."

* * *

Well, it's Momo, I mean we couldn't make him too understanding and serious! It'll just ruin his carefree, stupid and blunt reputation! Love him really. Hope Ryoma wasn't too OOC… I mean it's hard to imagine him saying I love you… but it's fanfiction! Hehehe. Oh well! Hope you enjoyed it! I certainly enjoyed writing it! Ohoh! And see! There are no hot steamy sexual annotations of any kinds. I kept my promise!

**OMAKE**

"Hey Ryoma-kun," Sakuno whispered while leaning her head fitting perfectly on the nape of his neck, nuzzling, trying to find the most comfortable position. Sakuno curled up in a foetus position, Ryoma wrapped his hands around her shoulders, securing her so that she wouldn't fall off the sofa, while his eyes concentrated on the tennis match on the screen. "Mhmm?" He responded half-heartedly sipping his grape ponta.

"You're gonna give me the diamond ring when you first proposed yeah? I mean, you couldn't seriously just settle with this paper-made wedding ring and tell me 'only the thought matters' hmm?" Sakuno said while fiddling with the cheap paper ring Ryoma gave her, that was made of burger wrappings.

Ryoma choked on his ponta and quickly utter "Sure! Sure!" receiving a triumph and happy smile from Sakuno and along with a light peck on his cheeks. Ryoma groaned inwardly, dammit, he honestly thought she could settle with that burger-wrapping-paper-wedding-wing. After all, it's the thought that matters right?


	4. The Boy Who Murdered Love

Continuation of Break Your Heart! This is going to be a little different to the previous chapter :) a little more serious and things are in bits and pieces instead. Hope you'll enjoooy it!

Song: The Boy Who Murdered Love by Diana Vickers

Rated: T

Language: English (I decided to put this 'cause I've got some songs that I've planned that's well… in another language.)

Summary: He thought it's all about fame and money; he took her for granted; he broke her heart.

* * *

**The Boy Who Murdered Love**

"Mr. Echizen is it true that you're going to marry Ms. Ryuzaki after the Wimbledon tournament?"

"Will you settle down after marriage?"

"Are you going to retire like your father after the marriage?"

"Will there be an engagement ceremony?"

The paparazzi continued to bombard the poor renowned prince with questions while Ryoma fatally tried to find a way out. He stumbled back and forth, trying to break through the crowd that was drowning him, just the moment he stepped foot in Tokyo.

"Did you decide where you're holding the ceremony?"

"Is it true that Ms. Ryuzaki is pregnant?"

He was normally seen as a stoic person. His attitude was never too bad towards the paparazzi, no matter how they hunt him down, no matter how mad he was, no matter how rude they were. He would never hurt the reporters. Hence they didn't notice the pinched angry lips nor the insanity building up in his eyes, nor the anger reflected through his tightly clutched fist. So it was an utter shock when the Echizen Ryoma slapped off the tiny recording machines in their hands, bruising several people in action. Yet no matter how loud the clattering noises or the yelps of pain were, nothing could cover the world wrecking news while he roared in pain.

"WE ARE OVER."

* * *

Here he was again, holding her tenderly, pulling her against himself so deeply and sincerely. The tears in her eyes were flooding and soaking his shirt, but he didn't mind, all he felt was the urge to protect the petite girl in his arms, yet ironically it was he, who hurt her the most.

It happens every time, like a cycle, like a sequence. He would do wrong, the media would find out, it would be all over the news, then she'll find out, he would come home, she would be hiding, he would hunt her down, she would be crying. He then apologise, pull her into his arms, kiss her tears away, beg for forgiveness; then promise her the promises that could never be kept, the empty words that he could not make true. Yet despite the derisory promise he made, it would always stop her tears. Even though she would stare at him, questioning his promise, both certain that it would be broken. Still she would choose to believe, and let her longing for him to take over, and she forgives him. Then the vicious cycle would start all over again.

For now, Ryoma was whispering tender and gentle words in her ears again, his strong arms held tightly against her hoping to stop her irrepressible shaking. He ran his hands down her chocolate brown hair, kissing the tears away as his hands were occupied. Sakuno tightened her arms around him, wishing to feel his warmth, making sure that he was indeed there. Right there for her, unlike the many other times. Where she needed him the most and he would never be there. Unbeknownst to Ryoma, this time, is a little different to the many other times he comforted her, because this time, something in Sakuno had break, and she decided a decision that would change her life. That would change their life.

* * *

She felt a warm putrid feeling rising up to the throat, as she knelt down at the toilet, tears were shimmering in her eyes, as she gasped her breath, and then again she did a vomiting gesture but nothing came out. As if there's a lump in her chest she heaved heavily, as another rush of foreign feeling pushed up her throat, a bitter feeling occupied her lips. She let out a light weep. Sakuno's knuckles turned white from the tight grasped on the toilet seat, her heart beating fast, fear rising inside her.

She stood up weakly, wobbled a little. She studied herself in the mirror. She looks deadly pale, the usual healthy rose coloured cheeks were drained, and the cherry-blossomed lips were tinted white. She swore there was a green tint on her heart-shaped face. She smiled bitterly, and closed her eyes. Reminiscing the time when she was so innocent and naive. She thought she could change him. She thought she was strong enough. She thought she was ready.

Five years had pass since the beginning of their relationship. One of the sweetest days of her life, she may add. She thought he had finally recognised her, acknowledged her, and loved her. A sore laugh escaped her lips, how naïve. Everyone had warned her that he'll break her heart, goodness! Even he, himself warned her. Yet she let herself drowned into his sweet-coated trap, she let herself get lost in his loving words, she let herself descend into the deadly cliff of romance.

She should've known from the very beginning where she could not change him. However, she stupidly, blindly, carelessly believed herself, believed his promises, believed the impossible. She had a little theory, as long as the bird, which is he, know how to fly back to where he belongs, as long as he comes home, as long as he still remembers her. "But he doesn't even stay!" Tomoka would always shout at her whenever she brings up her thoughtless, senseless, ridiculous theory. How true! How could she not see that all these years?

She need settlement, she don't want the feeling of such uneasiness ever again. Especially not when she found out…

* * *

There he was, kneeling down, holding the delicate dream ring Sakuno had ever dreamt of. Her heart beat faster, as a small smile graced his face; gently he spoke the two magic words. "Marry me," It was blunt, like a command. However it touched the depth of Sakuno's heart as Ryoma looked her longingly, confidently waiting for her answer.

How could she reject? The love of her life proposed to her in the most beautiful scenery slowly gliding around them. There was two cups of champagne sitting by the side, a bunch of roses and a neatly set table. Inside the London Eye. She wouldn't question how he booked the whole Ferris wheel, she knew he had relations; however she would question why. Why he proposed?

Is it because of responsibility? Or is it because of his love for her? She smiled; she didn't want to think, not today, not right now. As tears started to roll down her cheeks, she gave a light nod, a nod that bought a bright gleam in Ryoma's face. Then he kissed her, on the highest point of the Ferris wheel.

* * *

"Yes, I know you're happy little Ms. Bride-to-be," Tomoka snapped at the dazed Sakuno who kept fiddling with the engagement ring, living in her own reminisce of the days in London, where he proposed.

"I never would've guessed," Sakuno whispered, looking straight into Tomoka's worried eyes. She knew Tomoka was worried about their relationship. She believed that only Sakuno was committed in their relationship while Ryoma treated her as granted. "Maybe, this means something," Sakuno whispered. Maybe she means something more than a responsibility, a little more than a duty. Her determination wavered; maybe she should give him one last chance.

"I have bad news," Tomoka blasted into the room, anger literally flaming in his eyes while she threw an envelope towards Sakuno. Curious, Sakuno slowly unwounded the little string that kept the envelope close, her hands shaking in nervousness. She knew what she should expect, yet deep inside her she hoped.

Tears rolled down her eyes as she took the photos out, her hand trembled from forlornness and disbelieve. She should've known. He will never settle down.

* * *

Sakuno couldn't stop fidgeting as she waits for the editor to arrive. She had a little habit to bite her nails when she's deep in uncertainty and nervousness. Is she doing the right thing? A loud bam roared behind her as she saw the middle-aged man running into the room, catching his breath from the run towards his office.

"Hello Ryuzaki-san, how may I help you?" the man in front of her smiled with delight as she handed the photos to him. Priceless photos. The man chuckled as he flipped the stack of images in his hand. Amazing! Imagine all the copies he could sell from this juicy piece of information!

He looked towards the emotionless girl in front of him; he shivered a little at her impassiveness, coldness. He looked at the girl with wonder, "are you sure? Ryuzaki-san," he asked. He has sympathy, really, towards the innocent girl that got hurt so many times. He would sigh whenever he sees another article about Echizen Ryoma, however it's his job, to tell the world what the prince is like behind the scenes.

"Yes," Sakuno smiled, a smile that looked worse than tears. She pushed the pictures back to the editor, while he generously offered to let her keep it and he'll pretend he had never seen her. "I'm tired and sick of everything sir, this has to end."

* * *

"The Echizen Ryoma cheated in his latest match?!'"

"Echizen Ryoma cheating, again!"

"The Prince of Tennis caught dating the referee?"

Echizen Ryoma punched the glass table as it shattered in pieces. Oblivious to his bleeding hand and the surprised yelp from his manager, he growled with anger. Yet no matter how he wanted to burn the articles, the magazines are still sitting there, comfortably among with the shattered glass glaring into his eyes.

"Well, did you?" his manager asked calmly, however his slightly trembling fist reflected his fear and suspicion towards the young man in front of him. "NO!" Ryoma glared, he would never let anyone suspect his skills in tennis. He may be a playboy, he may break people's heart, he may treat girls as trash yet tennis is his passion, his career, his life. His eyes narrowed with anger, madness, he is proud, arrogant; the fake article about him would not be tolerated.

His manager nodded, "Well, even if you didn't, it'll be a little problematic. I'll call the lawyer and sue the magazine. For now, Ryoma, please clean your image. The public is going to hate you sooner or later if you keep cheating. The media love Ryuzaki-san, don't let the paparazzi have another chance making you the villain. This article is already a huge disadvantage towards your career."

"I know," Ryoma sighed. The thought of the sobbing Sakuno crept into his mind and he sighed again. He gently massaged his temple as he remembered the hurt reflected at the depth of her eye, the tears that trail down uncontrollably. He gulped; he again, broke his promise.

* * *

She stared in daze at the magazine, and the pictures that she's so familiar with, the very pictures she sold to the paparazzi. A light chuckle escaped her lips; she got a fairly decent amount of money from the many magazines.

She didn't cry this time, maybe because all her tears were used up, or her heart was too numb for feeling anymore. She didn't know. All she knew was the determination to leave him and live her life again. A warm glint shone in her eyes when she gently touched her tummy_. This needs an end._

* * *

"So it was you! It was you who wrecked my career!" He screamed at her, eyes misted with confusion, not understanding why his fiancée would do such thing, "How could we continue this relationship if you brutally betrayed to me?" Ryoma accused her, screaming at her with anguish, unaware of his irony, the contradiction within his words.

There was a sick shrill of laughter, escaping Sakuno's lips, shocking Ryoma, the coldness in her voice froze him with fear, he's lost, confused, scared. "Who are you to accuse me, when you're the one that continuously destroyed my trust?" She choked out, the thunderous words that stabbed right into his heart. "That's why Ryoma, that's why there's no more continuation between us. I had enough."

She took off the ring that was once place elegantly on her middle finger, flung it on the ground without any hesitation; the chirping sound deafens Ryoma as the ring bounced on the floor mercilessly, taking all his hopes away. The feeling of forlornness flooded into him, he could feel the blood inside him draining away leaving him lifeless and cold. All he could do was to let the girl in front of him run out of their house.

A sudden rush of feeling so strong hit him hard. It clutched his soul so tightly he's incapable to breath. Heaving strongly, he closed his eyes in agony. The emotion is strange, unfamiliar; however he could depict it clearly. It's the feeling of regret.

**To be continued…**

* * *

It had been quite a while! I finished this a while ago and am not sure why I didn't upload it. Yes, as I said before a huge change of atmosphere, it jumps around a little unlike the first one. Hope you enjoyed it anyway! : ) and, it feels good to be back.

Same old. Apologises for any spelling and grammatical mistakes! Hope you like and please read and review! : D


End file.
